Mystic Sky
by Lyra Lestrange
Summary: Se não há nada a perder…porque não aventurar-se no lado inimigo? O que acontece quando ela apenas quer ter uma aventura e um bom divertimento? 'A sedução não é mais que um jogo' e deve ser jogado com muita perícia...
1. De Negro

Capítulo I – Introdução – De Negro  
  
Nem sei por onde começar. Tudo parecia tão distorcido, tão fora do lugar. A minha vida sentimental não fazia sentido: a adoração que um dia senti por Harry estava a desaparecer...pois tentei esquecê-lo através de outros rapazes, e estes também serviram para eu ganhar experiência no que toca ao sexo oposto; Primeiro há aqueles (na classe C) convencidos que só nos querem exibir em frente aos amigos, depois há aqueles (na classe B) melgas que não nos largam o dia todo, e por fim os românticos (classe A) que sim, são queridos, mas se não lhes pomos um travam, passam o dia todo a dizer "lamexices". Com tudo isto fui esquecendo o rapaz-cicatriz. Eu agora via-o com outros olhos, ele não era mais do que um miudinho famoso provando a sua coragem para enfrentar os maus da fita (muuuuito classe C).  
Enfim, sem Potter, e sem rapazes-para-esquecer-o-Potter, o meu coração estava vazio. Mas a minha mente não, oh...não, eu estava cheia de planos para a minha vida depois da escola. Tais como trabalhar como professora, talvez em Hogwarts, talvez no estrangeiro.  
Por falar em estrangeiro, bem, se algum dia eu me fartasse desta vida, eu iria para longe, começar uma vida nova e talvez até longe da magia. A verdade é que estava tão farta daquela sociedade mágica que se um dia eu tivesse de fugir, iria mesmo viver como muggle para o estrangeiro!  
Não que eu estivesse assim tão mal com os que me rodeiam. Tenho a minha família. Bem, mas sendo família, não quer dizer que esteja sempre bem com eles. Os meus dois irmãos mais velhos: só os vejo no Natal; Percy: bem, nem vale a pena explicar; os gémeos: agora com a loja só pensam no negócio e já nem sei o que eram aquelas tardes de risota a ouvir as suas piadas; e por fim, Ron, que agora parece ser o santo de devoção lá de casa, talvez por causa de ter sido escolhido prefeito, ou por ser o camarada de Harry Potter (o outro santo). A protecção que outrora os meus pais demonstravam para comigo por ser a mais nova, evaporou-se, simplesmente. E eu já não sinto aquele aconchego, aquela alegria de estar em casa. Só me apetece chorar quando sinto a frieza com que sou tratada pela minha mãe. A minha Mãe! Céus, o que estou para aqui a pensar, ela ama-me como sempre amou, tenho a certeza. Mas...  
Deixemo-nos de coisas, cá estou eu, para mais um ano em Hogwarts, chegámos ontem ao castelo, o Neville está excitadíssimo, vai para o seu sexto ano, já eu, só de me lembrar que vou ter aqueles terríveis exames no final do ano...até me dá arrepios, mas não há de ser nada do outro mundo pois tenho tido boas notas a tudo, bem, nem tudo. Poções é a minha desgraça, queria ver se arranjava alguém para me ajudar a subir a nota.  
O parapeito da janela do meu dormitório era suficientemente largo para uma pessoa lá se sentar. Uma pessoa que por acaso era só eu. Sentava- me lá à noite desde o meu primeiro ano, costumava ter muitas insónias (por causa daquela cena com o Tom Riddle) mas também gostava muito de ficar a olhar o céu estrelado.  
Continuando, estava lá eu sentada, por volta das 02h do dia 2 de Setembro, quando a minha atenção foi atraída para um vulto que se deslocava no ar à minha direita. Não me surpreendi, pois aquilo podia ser uma coruja que ia entregar uma mensagem tardia a algum aluno com insónias, como eu. Errr...era, sem duvida, uma coruja grande. Enorme. Uma coruja meio-gigante? Não, uma coruja numa vassoura. Uma coruja que envergava uma capa de veludo negro, fascinante, e cujo capucho lhe cobria a face. Pois só quando estacou a cerca de 3 metros da minha janela, e porque vinha a grande velocidade, caiu-lhe o capucho e eu dei conta que não era de uma coruja que se tratava...mas de um rapaz de pele clara e cabelo loiro, lindo. Nos poucos segundos em que o nosso olhar se cruzou, senti algo muito, muito estranho, que nem eu sabia explicar. Como se eu não fosse Ginny Weasly, como se aquela criatura em negro não fosse Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Boa noite – achei melhor ser bem-educada, a estas horas da noite nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer...ainda mais sabendo com quem estava a falar.  
  
- Pra ti deve estar, a tua vida deve ser perfeita, Weasel. – disse Malfoy, sem me olhar nos olhos, ele parecia bastante triste e pensativo. Por um momento tive pena dele, mas depressa afastei esse pensamento, afinal todo o mal porque ele passasse era mais do que merecido!  
  
- Se pensas que a minha vida é perfeita estás muito enganado. – enfrentei-o com a mesma expressão carrancuda que ele agora mostrava. – Mas diz lá...o que andas a fazer em cima da vassoura a uma hora destas, Malfoy?  
  
- Em cima da vassoura eu costumo voar, Weasly. – ele deu aquele sorrisinho idiota de classe C, mesmo a armar-se em espertinho. – Mas se tens outras ideias...estou aberto a sugestões, por assim dizer. – disse com uma expressão de puro gozo encolhendo os ombros.  
  
- Se não queres conversar, o que eu já devia ter percebido, vai-te embora e deixa-me em paz! – passei-me. Aquele miúdo é insuportável, não só pelas piadinhas secas mas também pela maneira como as diz, aquele sorriso...argh, que nojo!  
Ele ficou surpreso com a minha reacção e foi-se embora.

Uma semana depois daquele pequeno "incidente" já eu estava farta das aulas, ainda que só tinha tido uma semana delas: para minha decadência, soube que este ano em Poções a matéria vai ser terrível, não sei como vou aguentar; também não estou lá muito bem com Herbologia, odeio plantas, quero lá saber para que servem elas! Por outro lado desenvolvi bastante em Transfiguração... O quê? Eu estava a gastar o meu precioso tempo de reflexão a pensar nas aulas? Isso é um pecado! Sentia-se uma brisa agradável que afastava o calor intenso que tinha feito durante o dia. Como sempre, eu estava na janela a olhar a minha estrela, e de repente atravessa-me a mente aquela imagem quase demoníaca. Ele estava realmente belo, tinha de o admitir. A franja a cair-lhe sobre os olhos...aqueles olhos tristes e abandonados, naquela noite deu-me vontade de saltar da janela só para poder acariciá-lo. Não era a primeira vez que ele me causara estas sensações...

...estava eu a pensar nisto quando vejo uma coruja, (desta vez era mesmo uma), vinda de baixo, aproximar-se de mim, quase que me assustei.  
  
- Hey! Quem te mandou vir aqui assust... - já eu estava a pegar no bilhete quando disse isto e calei-me. Perplexa. A mensagem era curta, de facto, mas intensa.  
  
_"Com insónias? Deixa-me adivinhar...Estás de novo sentada no parapeito da janela, hm, a sentir a brisa no corpo, com essa camisa de dormir púrpura que te fica a matar..."_  
  
Graças a Merlin a coruja esperou, pois eu já tinha em mente uma boa resposta para mandar ao espertinho que me estava a observar. Mas espera...se ele disse "Estás de novo sentada". De novo?! Grrr...de novo? Então, quem quer que fosse, já me havia visto ali...e isso só significava uma coisa:  
  
_"Não tens mais o que fazer, Malfoy? Nunca pensei que alguém como tu se iria esconder e mandar mensagens, Não gosto de falar por coruja, vem cá, se tens coragem suficiente...ou ficas só pela observação?"_  
  
Escrevinhei à pressa, nem sei como fui capaz de o "convidar" a ir ter comigo. Ele disse que a camisa de dormir me ficava a matar. Hm, Eu também podia dizer que ele com aquela capa negra não era nada de se mandar fora.


	2. Um voo marcante

**Capitulo II – Um voo marcante**

No dia seguinte, estava tão sonolenta após a _seca_ que apanhei em Historia da Magia que nem percebi de quem era o par de olhos que me seguia depois de sair da sala de aula. Só "acordei" quando senti um puxão no pulso esquerdo que me desviou para uma pequena passagem secreta, junto a uma janela, alheia a todo aquele que estivesse no corredor.

- Quem...? – Mas calei-me, olhei para cima e encontrei o dono do tal par de olhos, que agora reparara, eram cinzentos ou verdes, bem, era difícil dizer. – Então? Não tiveste coragem para aparecer...que fraco. – Eu sabia que estava a abusar, mas que se lixe! Usei a minha melhor expressão de gozo e um sorriso a formar-se no canto dos lábios.

- Não tinha a vassoura comigo, não querias que eu levitasse...? – Ele estava visivelmente irritado. Ainda me agarrava o pulso com força.

- Estás a magoar-me – disse eu baixinho, e fiz questão de afastar-me mas ele largou-me no mesmo momento. – Mesmo que a tivesses, duvido que fosses ter comigo. Não sei qual era a ideia que tinhas em mente quando mandaste o bilhete. Se era irritar-me, parabéns, conseguiste. Estragaste os meus únicos momentos de paz do dia inteiro. Se não tens coragem para falar comigo cara a car...

As próximas palavras foram abafadas por uma suave mão que me tapou os lábios. Eu nem estava a acreditar naquilo. Ele, obrigar-me a calar! A raiva começava a entorpecer-me a vista.

- As mulheres não sabem quando calar a boca... – disse Malfoy. Não sei porquê, não fiz nenhuma objecção àquela mão fria a tocar-me, e o mais estranho é que adorei aquela sensação. – Já devia ter feito isto à muito tempo... – acrescentou ele, com um olhar pensativo.

Lentamente, ele deslocou a mão pela minha face, acariciando os meus cabelos ao de leve.

Como é que ele pode ser tão carinhoso? Pensei.

E chegou-se perto de mim, perto demais, beijou-me, e com a mão que tinha livre, acarinhou-me o braço. O beijo estava a ser tão bom, tão...intenso, que eu senti-me deslumbrada.

De repente, ele afastou-se, deixando uma Ginny tão confusa e surpreendida que se via à distância que queria mais.

- Tenho coragem para isto e para muito mais... – disse ele, atirando-me um olhar gélido. Com isto, saiu porta fora, fiquei ainda mais surpresa e confusa, como se fosse possível!

Na sala comum, depois de jantar, acomodei-me num cadeirão a pesquisar sobre plantas, – afinal sempre precisava delas – para curar borbulhas da adolescência, num livro moderno, que pedi por catálogo.

Colin e Neville não paravam de me chatear para ir jogar qualquer coisa com eles. Nem prestei atenção – nem a eles nem ao livro – estava num estado de ansiedade e preocupação profundos.

Precisava urgentemente de desabafar com alguém. Mas quem? A quem eu poderia dizer "Olha deixei-me ser beijada pelo Malfoy, e estou fortemente atraída por ele."? Não, ninguém iria perceber!

Ninguém sabia que eu estava farta de tudo, do Potter, da escola, da família, de TUDO!

Ninguém iria perceber que eu só queria pela primeira vez na vida ter a minha própria aventura, ser rebelde, meter-me em perigo. Não queria perigo de morte, claro, como foi com o diário de Riddle, mas uma aventura excitante, selvagem. Eu só queria divertir-me. Não interessava com _quem_!

Enquanto pensava nisto observando as pessoas em meu redor, entra pelo buraco do retrato uma menina baixa, magra e de cabelo muito volumoso. Vinha bastante sorridente, e seguia para o seu dormitório no primeiro andar da torre.

Pensei, Hermione não iria entender os meus desabafos sobre um certo loiro. Mas por outro lado, ela era bastante racional. Com certeza não ia explodir aos gritos comigo, mas iria, de qualquer modo, ficar muito magoada por saber que eu me andava a meter com um Malfoy – o pior inimigo dela e não só.

E se a minha amiga não soubesse de _quem_ se tratava?

- Hermione! Hermione! – Gritei por ela, que já estava quase a entrar no dormitório. – Preciso de falar contigo, posso entrar? – Disse eu subindo as escadas de três em três.

- Suponho que seja uma conversa privada, – disse ela olhando para dentro do quarto. – E isto está cheio, vamos dar uma volta?

- Claro! – Disse eu.

Já perto do lago, Hermione virou-se para mim com uma expressão séria e disse:

- Então amiga, o que te atormenta? Pareces bastante preocupada, e segundo ouvi dizer, não andas a prestar atenção nenhuma às aulas.

- Só te digo isto: sexo masculino. – Disse eu com a mesma seriedade.

- E...? – Disse ela franzindo a testa, obviamente à espera de mais pormenores.

- E o quê? Isto não é problemático o suficiente?!

- Depende do ponto de vista, – disse a menina de cabelos volumosos, afastando-os para trás das orelhas. Ficou um pouco corada.

- Depois explicas-me isso. Bem, então é assim, há um rapaz...ele...ele insinuou-se para mim, se é que me entendes. E eu, bem, eu não sei se hei de corresponder, porque estou tão confusa... – suspirei. Que vergonha, se ela soubesse de _quem_ eu estava a falar... – Apesar de o rapaz em questão...err...não ser o mais acertado, eu só quero divertir-me, percebes? Aquela idolatria pelo Harry só me fez mal, agora quero aproveitar o tempo que perdi! Entendes? – Finalmente olhei-a nos olhos, e para meu espanto, ela continuava com a expressão séria e concentrada de há pouco. Graças a Merlin não estava chocada!

- Entendo perfeitamente. – Hermione ás vezes parecia-se muito com o professor Dumbledore, calma e serena. – Só não entendo porque esperas. Talvez ele te transmita alguma insegurança? Bem, se for esse o caso só vejo uma solução: Se é uma aventura que queres... segue em frente!

- Uau, não estava à espera disso, amiga, mas é exactamente o que quero! Obrigada pelo conselho. – Agradeci a sorrir, estava maravilhada. Hermione disse-me tudo aquilo que eu queria ouvir.

- Estarei sempre aqui para quando precisares, – ela retribuiu o sorriso, pegou-me nas mãos e acrescentou, – mas tem cuidado, não te esqueças, o que seria apenas uma brincadeira pode vir a tornar-se em algo muito mais sério.

- Não te preocupes, eu sei cuidar-me. – E seguimos ambas para a Torre Gryffindor, pois aproximava-se a hora de recolher.

No caminho para o sétimo andar quase esbarrámos numa esquina com uma certa pessoa. E quem haveria de ser senão...

- Hey Malfoy! Vê por onde andas! – Reclamou Hermione, apesar de ter sido eu a culpada, como ele fez questão de frisar:

- A culpa foi toda dessa Weasly _aluadinha_. – Disse ele arrastando a voz e olhando de lado para mim com um misto de curiosidade e desdenho.

Eu também o olhei, mas não respondi, apenas apressei Hermione a continuar o caminho. Não podia deixar que ela percebesse algo!

Passados alguns minutos, quando nos aproximávamos do retrato da Dama Gorda, fui trazida dos meus pensamentos à realidade.

- Ginny? Olá? Estás aí?! – Disse ela agitando uma mão à minha frente. – Acho que já sei a resposta. – Disse entre gargalhadas.

- Hã? Resposta?!

- Eu estava a perguntar-te agora mesmo o que é que aquele imbecil quereria dizer com "aluadinha". Mas já sei a resposta, hein. Andas mesmo no mundo da _lua_. – E rimos as duas ao entrar na Sala Comum.

Algumas horas mais tarde, quando já estava na minha cama, novamente perdida nos meus pensamentos e a tentar acabar um trabalho para Adivinhação, vejo uma grande sombra irromper pela janela aberta.

Ergui a sobrancelha e observei, curiosa.

De repente apareceu uma cabeça cujo cabelo loiro, liso e brilhante caía-lhe para a face ocultando-a. A cabeça olhava para o lado oposto ao de onde eu estava, que ficava na ponta do Dormitório, logo junto à parede.

E apesar de eu saber muito bem quem era e o que queria dali, perguntei num sussurro:

- Procuras alguém? – Foi um murmúrio, mas alto o suficiente para ele se assustar e se voltar na minha direcção.

Ele desequilibrou-se e eu receei que ele caísse lá para dentro e com o estrondo acordar as minhas colegas. E receei também pelo facto de eu estar prestes a explodir em gargalhadas devido à cara que ele fez quando me viu, e, elas acordarem de qualquer maneira.

Achei melhor controlar-me e ir rapidamente ajudá-lo a equilibrar-se na vassoura.

- Quase me mataste do coração, idiota! – Enfureceu-se mesmo a falar bastante baixo enquanto eu lhe dei uma mão.

- Se é para me insultares, podes dar meia volta.

- Eu não viria aqui gastar o meu tempo só para te insultar, Weasly. – Disse Malfoy com aquele ar arrogante de superioridade que tanto me irritava. – E como queres que baze se tás a agarrar-me?

- Só estava a ajudar. – Disse eu, com raiva e larguei-o imediatamente.

Olhámo-nos durante um longo momento.

- Preciso de falar contigo. – Dissemos em uníssono.

- Diz tu – continuámos ao mesmo tempo.

E desatámos ás gargalhadas. Mas logo lhe fiz um sinal para nos calarmos apontando para as outras raparigas que dormiam.

Malfoy estava mesmo a rir, e era um riso sincero, espontâneo. Um riso que eu não ouvia há muito.

- A sério, diz tu, o meu assunto pode esperar. – Expliquei-lhe com ar sério.

- Tenho a certeza de que o _meu_ assunto pode esperar muito mais. – Retorquiu ele confiante. – Sobe na minha vassoura que eu levo-te a um lugar onde podemos falar mais à vontade e sem termos de murmurar!

Arregalei os olhos. Ele...hum, estava mesmo a convidar-me para ir a um lugar?! Um lugar onde podíamos falar à _vontade?_ Ele queria ficar sozinho comigo. Errr... eu só queria pedir-lhe aulas extra de Poções.

Céus, ele queria ficar a sós comigo.

O beijo, ai aquele beijo. Daquela vez também estivemos sozinhos, mas agora ele estava a _convidar-me_.

- Não sei...

Ele sorriu. Como aquele sorriso era sedutor e cativante!

- Vá lá, é aqui perto. Não te vou raptar.

Sorri-lhe como resposta e fui buscar uma capa do uniforme.

Em poucos segundos estava de volta e a subir para a vassoura.

- Agarra-te bem. – Disse ele olhando para trás.

Coloquei os braços à volta da sua cintura, e só pelo tacto deu para perceber como tinha os abdominais bem definidos. E uma das coisas que eu adorava nos rapazes eram abdominais!

Voámos dali muito depressa, numa espiral descendente. Quase toquei com os pés no chão, (pois com a pressa fui descalça), antes dele dirigir a vassoura velozmente para perto do lago. Aí, abrandou, estávamos mesmo por cima da Lula Gigante. Olhei para o meu lado esquerdo e lá estava uma bela Lua Cheia, rodeada de estrelas cintilantes.

Deixei cair a cabeça nas costas dele. Eu sei que ainda não éramos assim tão íntimos! Mas ele é que me tinha levado para aquele sítio lindo. Não esperava que eu fosse ficar ali toda sisuda sem apreciar a paisagem?! E a companhia. E que boa companhia...

- A noite está linda, obrigada por este voo, Malfoy.

- Não agradeças já. – A voz dele veio agradável e feliz. Naquele momento ele parecia outra pessoa.

E outra vez saímos dali tão inesperadamente que me pareceu ter deixado metade do corpo pelo caminho.

- Podes arrancar um pouco mais devagar?! – Gritei-lhe ao ouvido.

- Podes gritar um pouco mais baixo?! – Gritou ele como resposta.

Quando reparei estávamos a ir em direcção à "minha" janela e fiquei sem perceber. Então onde era suposto termos falado?

- Então mas...? – Já estávamos realmente perto da Torre.

4 Metros.

2 Metros.

1m, e travou, virando a vassoura bruscamente para ficar de novo de frente para a noite, e eu continuei confusa.

Ele dirigia-nos em frente, sempre em frente, lentamente.


	3. A Sala Flutuante

Capítulo III – A Sala Flutuante  
  
- Onde é que...? – Ia eu perguntar, mas logo tive a minha resposta.

Aquilo parecia a cena da plataforma 9 e ¾ da estação de King's Cross em Londres.

Sempre em frente e passámos para outra área.

Era uma sala não muito grande, mas muito bem decorada. Apesar de eu não admirar muito aquelas cores, o preto, o verde e o prateado, faziam uma bela combinação.

No que eu reparei logo, foi no magnífico tapete, preto com alguns fios prateados. Muito moderno, rectangular. Num dos cantos opostos estava um grande sofá verde-musgo, que com certeza já havia servido de cama a Malfoy, visto estar todo amassado e com as almofadas todas desarrumadas. Em frente deste havia uma mesa baixa, com um grande tampo. Estava cheia de livros antigos abertos e uns pergaminhos escritos. No chão, uma pena dentro do frasco da tinta mostrava que o habitante havia abandonado a sala com alguma pressa. No outro canto da sala, estavam duas grandes estantes de madeira escura. Haviam livros que, após me aproximar um pouco (ainda em cima da vassoura), reparei serem sobre Poções e Quidditch, separados por cada uma das estantes, respectivamente. No chão, junto ás estantes, viam-se muitas almofadas negras e _puffes_ da cor do sofá. Provavelmente era o lugar onde Malfoy gostava de estudar.

E o melhor de tudo: as paredes eram invisíveis! Ou melhor dizendo, não existiam quaisquer paredes, o que dava ao espaço um ambiente místico e surreal.  
  
- Bem vinda à Sala Flutuante! – Disse Malfoy ajudando-me a sair da sua Flecha de Fogo.  
  
- Tens muita sorte em ter este sítio sem ninguém para te chatear. Eu tenho de estudar quase sempre na biblioteca por causa do barulho da Torre... WoooW...  
  
Quando pus os pés no chão da sala desequilibrei-me totalmente e pensei estar com tonturas.

O rapaz loiro agarrou-me nos braços puxando-me para junto de si quase me abraçando. Estive tããão perto daquele pescoço, daquele corpo cujo cheiro me provocava verdadeiras tonturas...!

Certo. Ele causava-me tonturas, mas naquele momento foi mesmo devido ao chão que fiquei tonta.  
  
- É o encantamento para que a sala fique invisível. Faz com que o chão fique assim...meio flutuante. Depois habituas-te. – Disse ele com um sorriso confiante. E foi então que percebeu o que tinha dito, e pior: que ainda me segurava. Acrescentou rapidamente enquanto me desamparava os braços. – Isto é, se vieres cá mais vezes.  
  
Eu sorri, e por um momento pareceu-me ver algo avermelhado surgir nas suas bonitas e claras faces. Não deu para verificar porque ele afastou-se depressa sob a desculpa de ir "arrumar a selva que aquele quarto parecia".  
  
- Senta-te. – Ofereceu Malfoy apontando para os puffes, enquanto levitava os livros que estavam espalhados na mesa até uma prateleira vazia numa das estantes.  
  
Caminhei lentamente, e sentei-me, observando-o a arranjar as almofadas do sofá. Se me tivessem dito que eu um dia ia ver Draco Malfoy a fazer arrumações, eu iria chorar de tanto rir. E, sem querer, deixei escapar um riso baixinho quando ele estava precisamente a dobrar os pergaminhos todos a monte.  
  
- Eu sei que não tenho jeito para arrumações, Weasel. – Disse ele tirando os olhos da sua tarefa para me encarar. – Mas não ouses gozar comigo aqui, hum, pode-se tornar um sítio perigoso...digamos assim.  
  
- Estou cheia de medo das tuas ameaças! És mesmo convencido, e eu nem estava a rir-me de ti. – Bradei, a levantar-me. – Não que não tivesse vontade, claro! Mas isso não é razão para me ameaçares dessa maneira estúpida. Ao Potter ameaças, e ele treme da cabeça aos pés, mas eu não sou assim, ya?  
  
- Hey! – Ele parecia estar a ficar assustado com toda aquela raiva nas minhas palavras. Bem, sabem como é aquela teoria dos Weasly: «Cabelos vermelhos, génio intempestivo». E enquanto deixava os pergaminhos a levitar de volta para cima da mesa, ele foi-se aproximando de mim com uma expressão preocupada. – Eu só estava a brincar contigo, porque haveria de te magoar? Podes rir-te de mim as vezes que quiseres, eu sei que tenho cara de palhaço.  
  
- Muu...Muito pelo contrário. – Como era suposto eu conseguir pensar tão perto daquela cara de anjo? E ele continuava a aproximar-se. – Não tens nada de palhaço...Errr...já acabaste as arrumações? – Acrescentei rapidamente para mudar de assunto.  
  
- Sim, e já podemos conversar. Senta-te. – Respondeu. Desviou-se do caminho que estava a seguir e foi sentar-se no outro _puff_.  
  
Respirei fundo e sentei-me de novo, agora com a minha "leoa interior" a acalmar-se (era como eu carinhosamente chamava à minha raiva).

_ Ele até era simpático e estava a brincar comigo. _

Err, Malfoy, simpático?! Isso dar-me-ia horas e horas de riso, se eu não estivesse naquele preciso momento sentada de frente para ele prestes a pedir-lhe aulas de poções. Mas aquilo ainda não me estava a convencer muito, qualquer coisa estranha se passava naquela cabeça loira. Talvez estivesse sob uma maldição Imperius? Ou talvez ele não era nada daquilo que pensei que fosse. Nada do que Ron, Hermione e Harry diziam que ele era.

O rapaz realmente estava a tratar-me bem demais. Não que isso me incomodasse, mas não estava nada à espera daquilo. Especialmente vindo de um Malfoy. Mas lá está, provavelmente ele não era como eu o tinha imaginado.

Ou assim eu esperava...  
  
- Então, ainda falas hoje? Ou vamos ficar a ver as horas a passarem?  
  
Oh, ele nunca mudaria. Mesmo que estivesse sob uma maldição, aquele filho da mãe não deixava de ser um _estúpido_!  
  
- Tás com pressa, é? Bem, o que se passa é...que...precisoquemedêsaulasdepoções. – Disse eu, toda atrapalhada. Podia sentir as minhas orelhas a ficarem quentes. Graças a Merlin tinha o cabelo à frente delas.  
  
- O quê? – Perguntou Malfoy em tom de curiosidade a franzir as sobrancelhas. E acrescentou com um sorriso a formar-se no canto dos lábios-  
  
_ Ah, aqueles lábios, tão apetecíveis...tão...xiu Ginny, concentra-te.  
_  
- Só percebi "preciso" e "poções". Precisas dos meus dons para fazer uma poção que não consegues, é? Realmente ouvi dizer que és uma tristeza nessa disciplina. - Disse com aquele olhar pretensioso e superior. - Talvez queiras fazer uma Poção de Amor para o teu querido Potter.  
  
- É, preciso dos teus dons para fazer Poções – Respondi eu fazendo uma careta, ignorando o comentário sobre o Potter. – Mas não é pra fazer uma só poção. É pra fazer bastantes. Quantas mais, melhor...acho eu.  
  
- O que queres dizer com isso?  
  
- Muitas poções, - disse eu lentamente. Fazendo gestos de como se estivesse a meter ingredientes invisíveis num caldeirão invisível em frente a mim. Por outras palavras, estava a gozar com a cara de ignorante que ele tinha naquele momento. – durante tooodo o ano.  
  
E desatámos a rir. Pela segunda vez naquela noite, parecíamos um verdadeiro par de amigos daqueles que se riem das mesmas piadas, das suas próprias caras e, acima de tudo, riem juntos. Quando finalmente nos controlámos, eu decidi explicar tudo direitinho.  
  
- Preciso que me dês aulas extra de Poções, Draco. Aceitas?  
  
- É claro que aceito! As minhas notas a poções são excelentes, posso ajudar- te na boa. Quando queres começar? Bem, se calhar é melhor virmos sempre para aqui, acho que o teu irmão não ia gostar de nos ver juntos na bibliote...Espera aí, o que é que tu me chamaste?  
  
Ele estava a falar bem depressa como se estivesse contente e excitado com a ideia das aulas. E eu a delirar, ele aceitava mesmo ajudar-me!! Ah, finalmente a minha vingança para com o Professor Snape vinha a caminho.

Mas quando bruscamente, Draco parou de falar a meio da palavra, a sua expressão era de pura antipatia e repulsa.

_Quando reparou que tinha mesmo ouvido eu a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome..._

A verdade é que eu também não me tinha apercebido de tal facto.

Mas se nós continuássemos a falar assim, como "amigos" por que não tratá-lo como um?  
  
- Eu chamei-te pelo que julgo ser o teu primeiro nome.  
  
- E porque o fizeste?  
  
- Queres que te trate por outro nome qualquer?! Talvez "Idiota Malfoy" ou quem sabe "Atrasado-Mental Malfoy" ?!  
  
Ignorando o meu sarcasmo ele continuou com a expressão séria e os olhos penetrantes e gelados como duas placas de aço.  
  
- Se ainda há pouco me chamavas de Malfoy...  
  
- Olha, eu não sei porque te chamei assim. Apenas aconteceu, ya? Agora, deixa- te de cenas e diz-me, sempre me ajudas em Poções?  
  
Ele pestanejou várias vezes como que a digerir o facto de eu simplesmente tratá-lo como alguém decente e respondeu (ainda sério):  
  
- Sim, Weasly, eu posso ajudar-te. Amanhã ás 21h vou-te buscar à Janela.  
  
Obviamente eu não estava à espera que ele retribuísse! Mas, certamente, decepcionou-me um pouco ele não o ter feito. Estou a contradizer-me?! Ah, não interessa! O que interessa é que ia ter as aulas! Pelo menos já estava mais aliviada em relação ás minhas notas.  
  
- Então e o teu assunto, qual é?  
  
- Ahn...se calhar já é tarde para falarmos mais, – respondeu Draco olhando para um pulso sem relógio. – Err...não tens sono? Eu tenho. – E fingiu um bocejo.  
  
Bocejo esse tão falso que percebi logo a jogada dele: com certeza que queria livrar-se do que me queria dizer, ou adiá-lo o mais possível. Eu mesma prendi um bocejo que ameaçava vir ao de cima e respondi com firmeza:  
  
- Não tenho sono nenhum. Desembucha!

**N/****A**: Aqui estão os três primeiros capitulos que já tinha prontos, a partir de agora talvez demore mais tempo a actualizar... Isto é, se houver alguém interessado em ler.. :$

**Mari**, obrigadão pla review.. não tava nd á espera.. (=

Espero que gostem deste capitulo, acabou assim de repente por causa da minha amiga xika k n parava d pedir mais.. :P

Se houver mais alguma alma caridosa a ler a fic.. deixe review, obg.


	4. Descontroladamente

**Capítulo IV – Descontroladamente**

O louro andava de um lado para o outro na Sala. Eu continuava sentada, farta de vê-lo naquele vai e vem. Ele não dizia coisa com coisa, parecia que andava em círculos só para não ter de chegar ao ponto da questão.

- Chega Malfoy! Estás a ver se eu me farto e vou embora?

- Deixa, não é nada de importante. Podemos falar dep...

- Diz logo de uma vez! Não deve haver um assunto assim _tão_ embaraçoso para alguém com _tanta_ coragem como tu. – Disse eu a sorrir. Um sorriso sarcástico. Só assim é que ele iria falar.

Ele interrompeu bruscamente o seu caminho contínuo de Norte para Sul e virou-se para mim com um dedo acusador no ar. E no mesmo momento eu percebi algo estupendo:

_Eu descobri o ponto fraco de Draco Malfoy!!!_

- Cala a b... – E deteve-se a ele mesmo. Recolheu o dedo, baixou o braço e fez uma careta de cansaço. – É...em relação ao que eu fiz hoje à tarde, acho que me precipitei um bocado. Foi uma atitude mesmo de criança. Mas é que...tás a ver, Slytherin, toda a gente diz que não somos muito dotados no que toca a coragem. E eu passo-me com quem diz isso – como já reparaste – porque eu _sou_ corajoso. Não tenho culpa do Potter ter mais oportunidades para se mostrar.-

..._aquele exibicionista nojento..._ acrescentei mentalmente.

- Mas acho que foi uma maneira muito estúpida de to provar – e agora ele desviava o olhar de mim, e continuava, – Deves ter ficado a pensar que sou um tarado, ou pervertido ou... - E voltou a encarar-me – pr'além das óptimas coisas que já devias pensar de mim através dos teus amigos e irmãos...

- Pode-se dizer que não te tinha em muito boa consideração. – Sorri, e continuei a falar lenta e suavemente. – Mas o que aconteceu não piorou nada. Só melhorou, Draco, só melhorou...

Eu estava a atirar-me a ele?! Uau...eu estava _mesmo_ a atirar-me a ele. Já que ele não se decidia, tinha de ser eu a dar o tão conhecido "primeiro passo".

E assim foi, dei alguns passos na sua direcção e olhei para baixo, constrangida. É verdade, apesar de tudo eu ainda tinha vergonha na cara.

_Uma Weasly a conquistar um Malfoy...que ridículo!_

Mas esse constrangimento não durou muito. Pois ao sentir a sua mão fria no meu queixo, eu derivei de todos os meus possíveis pensamentos daquela noite. Eu viajei para longe, para um lugar onde não era obrigada a pensar no que estava a fazer. Naquele momento eu só queria continuar a beijar Draco Malfoy, algo me prendia a ele de tal maneira, (e não estou a falar das mãos hábeis que me puxavam pela cintura), que eu já nem queria saber onde estava.

Efectivamente, só dei conta de que já estávamos enrolados no sofá quando ele suspendeu a corrente de pequenos beijos no pescoço – que me estavam a alegrar tanto – e murmurou lentamente ao meu ouvido:

- Então, já subi na tua consideração, eh?!

Senti de novo os seus lábios, suaves como a seda, agora atrás da minha orelha. Causando-me arrepios que me faziam tremer até a alma.

Comparar os meus ex's com _aquilo,_ seria uma anedota. E das boas.

- É...deves ter subido um pouquinho na minha, ção. – Sussurrei como resposta.

- Ah! Confessa, os meus beijos são irresistíveis. Nem pensaste em mais nada o resto do dia.

- Ahn...cala a boca, convencido...! – Disse eu quase sem fôlego enquanto ele me mordiscava delicadamente a orelha.

Nunca na minha vida eu tinha pensado que poderia achar um Malfoy assim tão...interessante. Ali, naquele sofá, com ele _praticamente_ em cima de mim, eu estava completamente _anestesiada_! O peso do seu corpo parecia que desaparecera e era como se o meu coração quisesse sair do meu peito.

Ajudei-o a tirar a camisola verde de lã do uniforme, e comecei a acariciar-lhe as costas formosas por baixo da camisa.

Foi então que senti aquelas mãos quentes e macias a subir pelas minhas pernas, e eu achei que devíamos parar por ali, já estava a abusar!

- Pára... – murmurei.

Desprezando o que eu disse, ele continuou, e _uau_, estava a chegar à minha roupa interior. Tremi. Não é que eu não estivesse a gostar, mas acho que estávamos a ir depressa demais. E decidi parar por ali, gritando:

- PÁRA!

Ele afastou-se com uma expressão assustada e surpreendida.

- Desculpa, mas é cedo demais pra _isto_. – Disse eu a levantar-me.

- Cedo?! – Perguntou ele surpreso, a levantar a sobrancelha. Com os seus olhos frios, como dois blocos de gelo olhando directamente para os meus com desdém.

- Sim, leva-me à janela. – Pedi, enquanto apanhava a minha capa do chão (quando nos começámos a beijar, ele tirou-ma.).

- Ok, se é isso que queres... – Disse ele a custo.

Pegou na vassoura e levou-me de volta ao dormitório. Com um simples e seco "Até amanh" despediu-se e fiquei a vê-lo desaparecer na noite. Adormeci a pensar nele e a sorrir para comigo.

Acordei a recordar os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Vesti-me e fui tomar o pequeno-almoço. Ao entrar no salão não pude controlar-me e olhei para a mesa dos Slytherin reparando num certo loiro que cochichava com Pansy Parkinson. Um pormenor que não me agradou muito, de facto.

Hermione estava só, longe de Harry e Ron, o que eu achei estranho, dado que o trio raramente se separava. Aproximei-me e sentei-me perto dela. Perto de nós encontravam-se umas colegas do meu ano, que pareciam do 1º a rir e mexericar baixinho.

- Posso? – Perguntei eu a Hermione, ela assentiu, e quando me sentei reparei na expressão enfurecida que predominava na sua face.

- O que tens, Hermione?

- Não é nada de importante. O teu irmão...ele é um estúpido, um parvo, um atrasado mental, idiota e cretino! Não pára de me irritar, até parece que gosta de fazer isto como se fosse um passatempo. Está sempre a criticar-me por estudar muito e por fazer aquilo que gosto. E agora nem faz um esforço para me agradecer quando o ajudo em Encantamentos! Se não fosse o Harry, já lhe tinha lançado um feiti...Ginny, estás a ouvir-me?

De facto não estava a prestar muita atenção ao que a minha amiga dizia. E muito menos ao pedaço de pão que tentava empurrar para dentro da boca. Pois do outro lado do salão dois olhos verdes/prateados (ainda estava para descobrir qual era mesmo a cor...) encontravam os meus. Eu devia ter um sorriso estúpido na cara, e sabia que tinha de desviar o olhar dele, mas hesitei e fiquei a observa-lo por uns instantes. Instantes esses em que ele continuava a cochichar com Pansy.

_Aquela cara de buldogue...grrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Contive-me e finalmente desviei o olhar. Hermione continuava a chamar-me à atenção e respondi:

- Claro que te estou a ouvir, mas quando é que isso aconteceu? Isso com o Ron...

- Isso com o Ron, _nada_. Ele irrita-me, é só.

- Mas, que eu saiba ele sempre te irritou, porquê esse stress todo agora?!

- Oh Ginny, ele agora está muito pior! Parece uma criança autêntica, faz as coisas sem pensar e não vê que está a magoar as pessoas que estão à volta dele. Eu sei que ele é teu irmão, mas ele é um idiota! É o que é... – Disse ela rapidamente, voltando a sua atenção ao prato de cereais.

- Desculpa Hermione, tenho de ir para a aula. Se quiseres falamos na hora de almoço.

- Muito obrigado por me teres ouvido! Precisava mesmo de desabafar.

Sorri e afastei-me em direcção ao dormitório. Reparei que as raparigas do meu ano já não se encontravam na mesa. Provavelmente também iam buscar o material.

Passados poucos minutos já eu me encontrava a entrar na sala comum, que agora estava cheia de alunos apressados para as suas próximas aulas. Enquanto eu mesma arrumava o livro e os pergaminhos para aquela aula nojenta, com aquele professor nojento com um grande nariz também ele nojento, ouvi uns comentários sobre rapazes, ou melhor, um rapaz

- _...sim!!! Ele está cada vez mais giro..._ – dizia a Joanne, a gorda ranhosa do cabelo oleoso.

_- Ai...aqueles olhos, ao pequeno-almoço parecia que estava a olhar pra mim!!!_ – Comentava Jenny (a tem-a-mania) com ar sonhador.

_- Claro que aqueles olhos liiiindos de morrer estavam dirigidos a mim!_

_- O Malfoy estava a olhar era pra mim, meninas. Agora, vamos embora que já estamos atrasadas._ Ginny, vens connosco?

_- Err_...ainda não arrumei tudo. Vão andando, eu depois encontro-vos lá.

Elas saíram e fiquei a pensar naquilo que disseram.

_Idiotas...pensavam mesmo que ele estava a olhar pra elas...se elas soubessem..._

Sorri satisfeita, peguei no saco e dirigi-me às odiosas masmorras.

Quando já estava a caminho, do corredor que dava para as masmorras vinha alguém no sentido contrário ao meu. Reconheci-o de imediato, o seu cabelo lindo quase a tapar aqueles olhos misteriosos que olhavam para mim.

Vinha a falar descontraidamente com os seus "guarda-costas" e com a Pansy Porcalhona. Quando me viu calou-se e passando rente a mim sussurrou com um ar maldoso:

- Não vieste _cedo_ demais?

Apenas continuei o meu caminho. Aquela provocação não merecia resposta. Simplesmente ignorei. Ele deve ter percebido que eu ia ter Poções.

Ao aproximar-me da porta da sala reparei que Ron e Hermione estavam juntos, aparentemente a conversar, decidi ficar por ali perto à espera que o resto do 6º ano saísse.

Entre os passos ruidosos dos alunos consegui ouvir parte da conversa:

- ..._eu sei que tenho sido parvo ultimamente, e queria pedir-te desculpa por isso. Mas é que faz-me confusão ver-te estudar tanto! Aqueles livros velhos não servem pra nada!_

_- Desculpas aceites. Espero que não se volte a repetir._ – Respondeu a minha amiga.

_- Mas..._

E fiquei sem saber o que ele disse a seguir – devido ao barulho que as minhas colegas fizeram ao entrar na sala –, mas pelo tom de voz de Hermione, não foi boa coisa. Por isso fiquei ali a ver o que se passava.

Neville saiu da sala com um ar desolado, pensei que tivesse sido apenas pela aula que tinha tido, mas...

- Ginny! Viste o Trevor? Perdi-o outra vez! – Perguntou ele com uma cara desesperada.

- Acho que está ali perto do Ron. – Disse eu, que já tinha visto o sapo antes do rapaz aparecer.

- Obrigado Ginny! Muito obrigado! O professor Snape implicou com ele, por isso é que ele fugiu!

E vi-o correr para apanhar o bicho do chão.

De repente o corredor ficou vazio e pude ver exactamente o que aconteceu nos momentos que se seguiram.

Neville apanhou o sapo, e quando se levantou empurrou, sem querer, o meu irmão para "cima" de Hermione.

_Quase_ se beijaram, se não fosse Ron ter posto as mãos na parede, de certo que se beijavam. Ficaram a pouquíssimos centímetros. Nem quis acreditar que o meu irmão não a tenha beijado!

Poucos segundos depois Hermione Granger saiu dali apressadamente, tanto que ao passar por mim, nem reparou que eu tinha assistido à cena.

Ronald, ia olhar para ela e deu de caras comigo o que o deixou muito corado e constrangido.

- Há quanto tempo estás aí? – Perguntou ele muito irritado.

- Há tempo suficiente para ver que és um imbecil.

- O que é que eu fiz? – Perguntou com ar de inocente.

- Não fizeste nada! É esse o problema.

Ele não retorquiu e foi-se embora murmurando "_mulheres_".

Entrei na sala. Mal eu sabia o que me esperava lá.


	5. Acontecimentos Imprevistos

**Capítulo V – Acontecimentos Imprevistos**

Para variar, a dupla aula de Poções estava a ser terrível. Uma poção dificílima (pelo menos para mim) que deveríamos fazer em 70 minutos. Sendo que para juntar os ingredientes necessários, eu perderia uns 20. Grande-Penca-Severus Snape a retirar pontos à equipa de Gryffindor por cada murmúrio que supostamente ouvia. E o facto de ter de ouvir várias das minhas colegas sussurrar sobre a maneira de andar de um loiro no 6º ano de Slytherin, tornavam aquela aula deveras aliciante.

Aquele gajo devia pensar que eu era como as raparigas de Slytherin, todas umas oferecidas. Não me admirava nada que ele já tivesse ido para a cama com mais de metade das gajas do ano dele. Era só Malfoy estalar os dedos e elas estavam aos seus pés. Mas comigo não seria assim, não mesmo! Se houvesse algo entre nós, seria à minha maneira, e não quando ele quisesse! Oh Merlin, o que estava a eu a pensar?! Pensar em ter algo com Malfoy?

- Isto não é bom, isto não é nada bom. - Murmurei pra mim mesma enquanto enfiava para o caldeirão 5 cabeças de sanguessugas quando sabia que era suposto pôr apenas 3.

- Disseste alguma coisa Gin? – Perguntou Colin, que estava ao meu lado, a colocar cuidadosamente o próximo ingrediente da longa lista. Colin adorava fazer poções. Consta que tentou seduzir Gwen Gloda – uma das meninas do nosso ano que também ficava no meu dormitório – com uma poderosa Poção de Amor.

- Nada Colin, não disse nada.

Estava eu a ver a poção evoluir, a pensar nos amassos no sofá – e a desejar repeti-los – quando…

- Ginny, confessa lá, também o achas giríssimo não é? – A voz de Jasmine surpreendeu-me.

- Hm? Quem…de quem estás a falar? – Disse eu distraidamente retirando o meu olhar do caldeirão fumegante.

- Do Draco Malfoy, claro! O gajo mais bom do momento… – respondeu Joanne finalizando com um olhar sonhador.

O meu estômago deu um salto. Tinha estado tão longe, perdida nos meus pensamentos de raiva e desejo pelo loiro, e assim, de repente, perguntarem-me se eu o achava giro, era no mínimo constrangedor.

- Err…não, claro que não, é horrível… – respondi, e vendo os olhares surpresos e duvidosos, resolvi reformular a minha resposta – Quer dizer, ele até é giro, mas, vocês sabem, não faz o meu género. Gosto muito mais de morenos. Exacto, morenos, o loiro está tão fora de moda…

- Oh, mas é girrríssimo. – Disse Francine no seu sotaque francês, mais para ela do que para nós.

- Eu também não o acho assim tão giro, Ginny. Também não faz o género. – Comentou Gwen que estava mesmo ao meu lado esquerdo.

Gwendolyn Gloda era o seu nome completo, mas tal como eu, preferia a abreviatura.

- Obrigada por concordares comigo, Gwen. Mas agora, podiam parar de falar desse veelo? – Elas riram baixinho para não atrair Snape.

Gwen era bonita, de cabelos longos e ondulados, castanhos. Os seus olhos verdes e o seu corpo esguio e formoso eram um forte atractivo para os rapazes, contudo, ela tratava-os como Explogentos.

Assim, à primeira vista a rapariga até era simpática, prestável, e até nos dava uma boa tarde de conversa (principalmente a falar mal das raparigas dos Slytherin). Mas só mesmo uma tarde, por se tentassem repetir isso, iam ficar tão fartos dela que iriam preferir uma aula dupla de Poções. Nem o professor Snape era tão irritante como ela.

Enquanto pensava nisso, descuidei-me outra vez com os métodos precisos da poção.

Em vez de a mexer no sentido do relógio, tinha mexido no sentido contrário ao relógio.

Mas havia alguém capaz de fazer tudo o que era exactamente pedido? – Pensei desesperadamente.

Acima do meu caldeirão esvoaçava um fumo esverdeado.

Olhei em volta para os caldeirões dos meus colegas.

Se o fumo que saía do caldeirão de Joanne era de um tom escarlate, é porque era suposto estar mesmo daquela cor. Àquela ali não escapava nada, muito menos em poções. Apesar de odiar tanto Snape como todos os Gryffindors, ela adorava a disciplina. "Mais tarde há-de servir para alguma coisa." – e nunca cheguei a perceber o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

- O que é suposto ser esse liquido pastoso e repugnante, Miss Weasley? - Quase saltei com a surpresa de ouvir a voz arrastada de Snape soar tão perto de mim.

- Err, hum, é suposto ser a Poção Opiatrum, Professor. – Disse eu, recompondo-me do susto. Obviamente tentando não transparecer o receio que tinha em relação ao estado do meu trabalho de aula.

- Pode dizer-me, Miss Weasley, quais são os efeitos que espera acontecerem àquele que tomar a sua poção?

Muito ao estilo de Hermione, Joanne pôs o seu braço no ar. Contudo, por muito estranho que parecesse, desta vez eu sabia a resposta.

- A quem tomar a Poção Opiatrum, Professor Snape, acontecem efeitos de alteração de humor. Isto é, devem ficar divertidos, sentirem-se capazes de realizar tarefas enfadonhas e ter prazer com isso…

- Cinco pontos para os Gryffindor, muito obrigado Weasley, – Interrompeu-me Snape, deixando toda a sala em silêncio absoluto. Caras pouco convencidas receando pela saúde mental do professor brotavam de todos os lados até este acabar a frase –, mas não é isso que acontecerá a quem quer que bebesse dela. Evanesco.

E todo o liquido desapareceu.

- Terei de lhe retirar os 5 pontos e passar-lhe um trabalho extra sobre "As propriedades das cabeças de sanguessugas". Tome nota Miss Weasley dois pergaminhos para depois de amanhã!

Passados alguns minutos já eu (mais que frustrada) me encontrava a sair da masmorra e avistei, à minha direita, alguém encostado na parede, próximo de um canto particularmente escuro.

Alguém com os braços cruzados, numa posição informal, e com um pé apoiado na parede do corredor que agora estava quase vazio.

A cabeça desse alguém estava baixa, e os cabelos claros, de aspecto limpo e saudável, brilhavam com o crepitar do fogo na tocha suspensa no ar que se encontrava ali perto.

Sem ter percebido, já me estava a dirigir a ele.

Fiquei surpresa ao encontrá-lo ali, mas afinal, estava nas masmorras; Onde naturalmente, era a Sala Comum dos Slytherin, todo o castelo sabia isso.

Ao ouvir os meus passos aproximarem-se dele, Malfoy levantou a cabeça e eu pude ver o sorriso afectado que se lhe formava no canto da boca.

- O que fazes aqui? - Perguntei-lhe, com um ar desconfiado.

- Os Gryffindor é que não deviam andar por aqui. Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer a uma menininha indefesa quando passa sozinha por estas bandas. – Respondeu Malfoy com um sorriso malicioso. Descruzou os braços e esticou-os para puxar-me pela cintura.

- Tens razão, eu não devia mesmo estar aqui. – Disse eu a sorrir e a virar-me para escapar dali.

Eu sabia perfeitamente que ele só estava ali para me ver, e que não queria que eu fosse embora. E estava tão certa que, ainda nem me tinha virado completamente de costas, e ele já me puxava de novo para si num abraço que eu não conseguia – nem queria – evitar.

- Desculpa. Mas não era suposto bazares. – Disse-me ele mantendo uma expressão longe de arrependida.

- Tu, a pedires desculpa?! É bonito, mas não sei se vou desculpar… Eu não sou uma menina indef…

E beijou-me. Mais uma vez, não me deixou falar até ao fim. Parece que estava a ficar bastante bom naquilo. Mas sinceramente, eu mesma não sabia se aguentava mais um minuto perto daqueles lábios rosados sem os beijar. Encostou-me à parede e fomos parar a um canto completamente escuro, que mais parecia uma passagem secreta devido à distância a que se encontrava das iluminações.

Tive a sensação de que vinha alguém de um corredor perto daquele e como não queria que me vissem ali com Malfoy, espalmei-me contra a parede e soprei-lhe um sinal para que não fizesse barulho. É certo que o que ele estava a fazer – será preciso referir que estava praticamente a lambuzar-me o pescoço? – não provocava qualquer ruído, mas eu não queria ser vista naquele estado com ele por ninguém.

De repente reconheci as vozes, e vi as figuras. Crabbe e Goyle encontravam-se naquele corredor, e conversavam animadamente. Draco pareceu querer ignorar o facto investindo em mais uma dose de carícias "lambuziantes" por todo o meu pescoço e tórax.

- Quem achas que vai ganhar a aposta: ele ou ela? Hã, Goyle?

- Estou a torcer por ela, ih, ih…

Eles desapareceram e os seus risos ecoaram pelo corredor, que agora se encontrava "totalmente" vazio.

Fiquei estupefacta com aquela conversa entre os dois. Pensei que os iria ouvir falar sobre Malfoy, afinal, só os via perto deste. Ou até a falarem dos novos bolos e sobremesas de Hogwarts. Mas reflecti e cheguei à conclusão que aquilo tinha mesmo de ter alguma ligação com Draco.

Afastei-o sem vontade alguma de o fazer. As minhas mãos estavam pousadas na nuca dele fazendo-lhe carícias, (que eu sabia que lhe agradavam) e perguntei:

- O que é que aqueles dois macacos estavam para ali a dizer?

- Porque é que eu haveria de saber? - Disse ele enquanto me beijava tranquilamente a face e a sua mão passeava no meu rabo, em carícias circulares.

- Vocês não são melhores amigos, ou coisa do género?

Levantou a cabeça, – os movimentos pelo meu traseiro cessaram – deu uma gargalhada seca e ficou subitamente sério enquanto respondia:

- Amigos?! – A sua expressão fria e distante fez-me lembrar a primeira vez que falámos na Janela. – Em Slytherin não há amigos. Somos apenas colegas de Casa, conhecidos, no máximo. Eu, Crabbe e Goyle só nos mantivemos juntos desde o 1º ano porque já nos conhecíamos através dos nossos pais.

- Ok, ok. Não é preciso ficares assim todo mal-humorado. Só perguntei por curiosidade…

- Deve ser impossível ficar mal-humorado ao pé de ti… – comentou Malfoy voltando ao seu estado "normal" com um pequeno sorriso sem demonstrar emoção alguma. E recomeçou com as "carícias" e etc's.

Após um momento de silêncio inconfortável decidi pirar-me dali:

- Pois, tenho de ir pra aula. E tu também. – Não queria voltar àquelas lamexices. Não queria voltar a deixar-me levar pela lábia dele. E acima de tudo, não queria ouvir sermão da professora se chegasse a atrasada à aula.

Mas foi quando o forcei a tirar as mãos de cima de mim, e com um breve beijo no rosto lhe disse "até logo", que percebi o que estava a sentir naquele momento. Eu não me importava de ouvir sermão por chegar atrasada à aula. Eu queria deixar-me levar pela lábia dele. E queria, acima de tudo, dar meia volta e voltar às masmorras, voltar àquele canto escuro que mais parecia uma passagem secreta. Queria estar com Draco Malfoy.

_Não se pode ter tudo_. Ouvi uma vozinha dizer no fundo da minha consciência. Sim, até podia concordar com aquilo, já tinha estado tempo suficiente com ele, para quê faltar a uma aula?! Ele não vale assim tanto…

Blá, blá, blá; a minha consciência não se calava, e se a tivesse à minha frente, já a tinha amaldiçoado.

Eu tentava convencer-me de que não precisava dele, mas a desgraçada da vozinha dizia-me que eu não ia achar a aula de Transfiguração tão interessante quanto aquele corpo possante, aquele cheiro de homem que emanava dele, e os seus lábios macios como pétalas de rosas por todo o meu pescoço.

Oh Merlin, o que se estava a passar comigo? Num minuto estava a forçar-me a ir à aula, e no outro só me vinham à memória todos os pormenores daquela criatura divina.

Mas afinal, eu precisava dele. Muito. Precisava das suas explicações. Era só isso de que se tratava. O problema é que o serviço veio com extras. E que extras…! Esses extras é que vieram estragar tudo.

Enquanto passava acelerada por um grupo de primeiros anos – a pedirem-me que lhes dissesse o caminho mais rápido para a Biblioteca – dei por mim a pensar de novo naquilo que tinha acontecido, nós, só os dois, no sofá da sala secreta.

Devo ter parecido um pouco infantil naquela noite. Especialmente se levasse aquela teoria de ele-já-levou-meia-escola-para-a-cama a sério. Mas tinha sido tudo tão rápido…eu a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, ele a beijar-me, nós no sofá. Foi demais para uma noite só!

E depois aquela conversa dos dois gorilas… Deixou-me mesmo desconfiada. Eu sabia que ali havia coisa relacionada ao Malfoy, e não me estava a cheirar nada bem. O que ele disse sobre os Slytherin, sobre não serem amigos. Devem ser todos uns calculistas…interesseiros. Não me admirava que tivessem apostas a dinheiro entre si como passatempos. Seria Draco de quem Crabbe e o outro estavam a falar?

Decidida a pôr esses pensamentos de lado – por tempo indeterminado – entrei na sala de Transfiguração onde, por sinal, só Gwen, estava ainda sentada.

Esta, com um ar inquisidor e um pouco desconfiado (mas sempre com o seu sorriso agradável), perguntou-me assim que pousei o saco na mesa à minha frente.

- Onde estiveste? Estava a ver que te tinhas perdido.

- Hm…tive de ir a casa de banho e…sabes como é, montes de coisas para fazer na casa de banho. - Disse eu atarantada e a tentar disfarçar o receio de uma pergunta tão simples que me tinham colocado.

- Huh uh, claro. A casa de banho. – Retorquiu uma Gwen pouco convencida. Sempre com o sorrisinho irritante nos lábios e a falar muito perto de mim, ela estava a deixava-me desconfortável. - Sabes, quando estávamos a vir para aqui, eu voltei atrás até às masmorras para te fazer companhia no caminho. E sabes quem eu encontrei lá, tipo mesmo perto da sala onde tínhamos tido a aula? O Malfoy. E estava mesmo estranho…

- Ah…o vosso ídolo. – Comentei eu, buscando desesperadamente por qualquer assunto que interrompesse aquele que estava a caminhar para um campo demasiado perigoso.

- Nosso não, delas! Bem, como eu estava a dizer, foi muito estranho, primeiro vi-o de costas, e reparei que ele devia estar a agarrar alguém…

O meu estômago deu outro salto e pedi a Merlin para que não tivesse ouvido o que tinha ouvido. Mas como é óbvio, já estava a pedir tarde. Como pude eu estar tão distraída que não me assegurei de que não estava ninguém por perto?! Bem, eu até sabia o que responder a essa pergunta…Aqueles lábios rosados e quentes no meio da escuridão daquele corredor gélido…

Já eu estava a divagar outra vez sobre o loiro, enquanto Gwen divagava sobre quem seria "a sirigaita, lambisgóia, e leviana aluna de Hogwarts que se prestava àquelas figuras tristes num local público".

Tal como na aula anterior, concentrei-me mais a imagem do Malfoy, do que na função e técnica de executar um qualquer feitiço que estavam escritas num pergaminho à minha frente.

Captando a minha falta de interesse na aula – que já era habitualmente muita – McGonagall chegou-se perto de mim quando já quase toda a turma tinha saído e comentou:

- Miss Weasley, passa-se algo?

- Não professora, porquê?

- O seu desempenho nas aulas tem estado tão mau como o teu interesse nas mesmas. Eu percebo que a matéria seja maçadora, mas não é assim tão complicada.

- Desculpe professora, eu…

- Parece que hoje todos decidiram ficar distraídos e a olhar para o espaço nas minhas aulas. – Interrompeu-me a professora de manto verde-esmeralda. Ela própria estava a ficar com os olhos desfocados e desconcentrados do que estava a dizer. E quando já me tinha virado as costas, acrescentou num tom indignado: - Até o Sr. Malfoy hoje se lembrou de ficar desatento! Já viu isto, Miss Weasley?!

_O Malfoy desatento na aula_?! Pensei eu ao ouvir as ultimas palavras da professora. Saí da sala com um sorriso mais-que-convencido. O meu ego lá no espaço. Fingi não ter visto algumas das minhas colegas, que, provavelmente me esperavam para ir almoçar.

Em cada esquina que dobrava, lá estava ele nos meus pensamentos. O seu sorriso afectado. Os seus olhos enigmáticos. Aquela voz manhosa que me conseguia iludir, cegar, e despistar de tudo em que eu acreditava até conhecê-lo verdadeiramente.

Cada vez que fechava os olhos, encandeada pelo sol do Outono, via-o dentro de mim, a sua pele pálida, os olhos fascinantes, o cabelo, o pescoço, aquele rabo…Oh Merlin, ele era _bom_. E como eu não queria nada sério o que importava se ele era um presunçoso, um Slytherin, ou Malfoy?!

As semanas foram passando e eu apercebi-me de que a ideia que eu havia tido dele, era muito errada. Ok, ele era convencido, tinha montes de manias de superioridade, mas ainda assim…aquela carinha de anjo conquistava-me.

Quando, por fim, estava a passar pelas portas de carvalho que davam para Hall de Entrada – vinda de uma terrível e secante aula de Herbologia –, apercebi-me de que não tinha pensado em mais nada para além do loiro durante todo o caminho. Durante toda a ultima aula a que tinha assistido. Durante toda a ultima semana de Setembro. Resumindo, eu já não pensava em mais nada.

Achei este facto muitíssimo errado. Afinal o que é que se estava a passar comigo? Meia dúzia de beijos e estava naquelas figuras?

Os meus dois últimos ex's não me causaram nada daquilo. Ok, com o Malfoy foi muito diferente. Não dava para comparar. Mas mesmo assim, aquilo não estava certo.

Eu tinha-lhe pedido para não haver mais aproximações daquele "tipo". Tinha-lhe dito que precisava mesmo de me concentrar nos estudos, pois aquele era o meu ano de fazer os N.P.F.'s. Mas nem eu sabia se aguentava mais uma noite tão perto dele apenas para saber as propriedades deste ou daquele ingrediente ranhoso.

Não sabia se aguentava mais uma noite perto dele. Perto daquele corpo atlético, daqueles boxers um pouco à mostra, por baixo da camisa do pijama.

Aquele olhar quente e sedutor que seguia cada um dos meus movimentos enquanto me dizia perto do ouvido "tem cuidado com as asas de morcegos, Weasley, têm de ser cortadas em bocados iguais".

O sorriso malicioso que me atirava às refeições, e que eu, com todas as forças do mundo, fingia não ver. Assim como fingia não reconhecer o que sentia por ele, já haviam semanas. Uma forte atracção! Era o que eu sentia por Malfoy, uma imensa, arrebatadora e provocante atracção física.

Empurraram-me e ouvi uma voz com irritação dizer:

- Sai-me da frente, Weasley!

Draco passou por mim e atrás vinha a dupla de guarda-costas e Pansy, que vinha, praticamente, a correr atrás dele.

Encaminharam-se para o Salão, Draco olhou (Malfoy, Ginny, ele é o Malfoy!) para trás e tentou transmitir-me um olhar doce e de perdão, falhando a anos de luz de distância. Sentei-me, aprecei a vista, e não me preocupei um segundo sequer com quem pudesse ter reparado em toda aquela cena.

Aguardava ansiosamente a chegada de Draco, desejava imenso estar com ele, apenas para ver aqueles magníficos olhos. Aqueles magníficos lábios, aqueles ombros, aqueles belos abdominais, aquele… ok, _chega!_

_Ele tá a demorar_. Pensei eu. Para logo de seguida recordar os acontecimentos passados naquela ultima tarde em que nós... O que queriam Crabbe e Goyle dizer com aquela aposta? Entre quem? Estava na janela a contemplar o céu estrelado por cima da minha cabeça, e ao longe avistava-se uma pequena névoa que tapava a lua e dava um ar sinistro à Floresta Proibida.

Ao longe avistei um vulto mas, dado que ainda estava não presa ás minhas confusões internas relativas àquele assunto, não me despertou grande interesse. E, ainda mergulhada nos meus pensamentos, surgiu o tal vulto mesmo à minha frente. Com receio recuei apressadamente e tropecei nos meus próprios pés, acabando por cair.

- Hey Weasley, sou eu, o Malfoy. A reacção das pessoas à minha beleza não custuma ser essa… – _Oh, afectadíssimo, como sempre_, pensei, rolando os olhos.

- Tava distraída, ya? Doninha convencida…

- Devias tar a pensar em mim, claro

- Baza, já tou pronta. – Ignorei.

- E vais assim vestida? Olha que tá quente…

Eu tinha um pijama grosso (e mesmo assim, muito sexy) comprado numa loja muggle com um casaco comprido, também bastante espesso, por cima.

- Se tiver calor, logo me, err, dispo. – Respondi, enquanto pegava em tudo o que necessitava para as explicações.

Subi para a vassoura e voámos para a Sala Flutuante. Apesar de estar mal iluminada por uma vela, reparei que aquele lugar se encontrava bastante mais organizado do que quando entrei ali pela primeira vez.

- Weasley, decidi arrumar a sala como deve de ser. Foi horrível. Mas espero que tenha ficado mais agradável pra estudar. – Comentou com a sua voz arrastada chegando-se perto de mim vagarosamente.

- Tá melhor. Vamos começar? Tenho outro trabalho extra para fazer. – Disse eu rapidamente, "fugindo" da sua voz sensual.

Eu sabia, perfeitamente, que Draco só arrumara a sala flutuante para me mpressionar, pois, pela primeira vez que me encontrei com ele foi imprevisto e estava tudo desarrumado.

Segundo me constava, as equipas de Quidditch da escola tinham tido um fim-de-semana sem treinos. _Mas parece que aqui o Malfoy sempre usou a vassoura…para limpar._

30 minutos depois

Por muito que tentasse chamar a atenção dele, não conseguia. O raio do rapaz não queria saber do que eu dizia, e logo percebi que os seus olhos percorriam o meu corpo, (agora que estava sem o casaco), até encontrar os meus.

- Hum…podemos? Ou vais ficar a olhar para onde não deves a noite toda?!

- Hã? Estava a…não importa.

Apontamentos, poções, bla bla bla. Ele calou-se de repente e eu fixei-o. Vi que ele olhava de novo para mim. Deixei cair a pena no chão, olhámo-nos nos olhos. Peguei na pena, sem tirar os olhos dele, e meti-a no tinteiro tão desastradamente que foi ao contrário.

Quando a retirei para escorrer a tinta, não sei como fiz aquilo, salpiquei-lhe a camisa de tinta.

- Oops…desculpa, estava…ahn, distraída. – Disse-lhe eu (saindo da hipnose) tentando não rir. – Eu limpo. _Evanesco_.

E…oops ao quadrado, tirei-lhe a camisa. Corei e fiquei super constrangida com a pergunta dele:

- Era isto que q'rias, não era?! Não resististe. – Disse ele com um sorriso cínico na cara.

Corei ainda mais, não sabia o que fazer, por isso olhei em torno da sala e não avistei a camisa em lugar algum.

Ele estava meio deitado, meio sentado no tapete da sala. Os cotovelos apoiados no chão; Aquele corpo semi-nu à minha frente; não consegui tirar o olhar dele.

Mas no que é que eu estava a pensar? Enquanto mordia o lábio contemplava aquela beleza que se encontrava à minha frente. Queria resistir, mas não consegui. E…beijei-o.

Aquela atracção física estava a ir longe demais nos meus neuróniozinhos, tentei afastar-me com a desculpa dos estudos mas não consegui, agora lá estava eu aos amassos na sala _privada_ dele. Isto não podia continuar…

Com o intuito de prosseguir o meu estudo, afastei-o de cima de mim. Pareceu-me assustado e admirado por ter feito aquilo, mas assim que me tinha virado para a mesa, senti a sua mão suave mas fria a procurar o meu umbigo, por baixo da camisola do pijama. A mão daquela linda "criatura" fazia massagens em torno do meu umbigo, e ele aproximou-se beijando-me delicadamente o pescoço, continuando a subir. Estava, definitivamente, a dar comigo em doida!

- É melhor parares, tenho montes de cenas pa fazer. – Disse eu num murmúrio.

- Temos a noite toda para fazer…isso. – Disse-me ele ao meu ouvido.

A sua boca procurou a minha. Quando se aproximou, virei a cara e ele acabou por beijar-me a bochecha. Apesar de estar com sono, queria acabar rapidamente aqueles trabalhos. Mas também queria estar com ele. Fechei os olhos, e os meus pensamentos estavam concentrados naquela noite no sofá em vez de estarem no pergaminho que tinha à frente.

_- Pára…_

- PÁRA! – Gritei eu enquanto Malfoy me abanava. Vi-o à minha frente, assustado.

- Ginny? Que foi? Acho que estavas a ter um pesadelo e achei melhor acordar-te.

- Ahn…quanto tempo dormi? – Perguntei-lhe, confusa. - Tenho de ir embora, leva-me ao Dormitório.

- Deixei-te descansar só um beca, estavas tão…claro, eu levo-te já à Torre.

- Hey! Tu estiveste a ver-me dormir?! – Disse eu, quando me apercebi. - Se não estivesse tão sonolenta, levavas. - Mas o seu sorriso escondido, de alguma forma, fez-me acalmar.

Peguei nas minhas coisas, ele na vassoura, e dirigimo-nos para a janela.

O Dormitório estava silencioso, entrei, e quando estávamos a despedirmo-nos, não me apercebi na altura, mas alguém tinha acabado de entrar.

- Ginny?!

**Fim **

Espero que gostem...e que compense este imeeeeeeeenso tempo que levou a actualizar.

Aqui também tive a ajuda da minha krida Antuna (principalmente nas partes mais..kentes).

**Rute Riddle - **agradeço as reviews, apreciei msm..especialmente vindas de uma autora k eu admiro! Ah, e desculpa, a aula de Poções não foi assim tão interessante

**Mki – **espero que continues amando a fic! eu amei terminar este capitulo por saber k havia alguém à espera dele!

Se puderem, deixem um comentário! Critiquem-me! Digam-me se isto tá a fazer sentido, pk ás vezes dá-me mesmo a sensação de que não está

Fikem bem, bom ano.


End file.
